


Focal Point

by dunk_on_em (the_author_at_221B)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Licking, Love, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Tongues, Venom likes Eddie's tongue, is there a tag for 'all of the tongue stuff'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/dunk_on_em
Summary: Eddie is not the only one obsessed with tongues.Venom makes a confession.





	Focal Point

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻]【Venom/Veddie】Focal Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738777) by [Andssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andssen/pseuds/Andssen)



Eddie was a talented writer. He knew it, his boss (regretfully) knew it, and his teachers in college knew it. He did well in all his English classes, which encouraged him to go into reporting in the first place. On the other hand, he struggled when it came to anything artistic. Anne liked art. She liked to doodle in the margins of her notebooks, and drag him to art museums. But Eddie never seemed to get into it like other people could.

He remembered his high school art teacher, (bless her heart, she really did try with him), teaching him about focal points. It was the part of a picture that automatically drew the eye, it was where the artist wanted you to focus.

Eddie Brock recalled this high school memory as he argued with the symbiote that was half-formed, floating out of his torso, for _one_ reason.

The focal point of the artistic work that was Venom, was his tongue.

It was maddeningly distracting. When it was out, Eddie’s eyes couldn’t help but follow it as they talked. As Venom was doing now.

**We told you. If you eat those leftovers, we _will_ make us throw it up. **

“But-“ Eddie’s speech faltered as the tip of Venom’s tongue flicked up. He pushed his gaze back down to the half-eaten chicken burrito. “But it’s still _good_.”

**It’s dead. It was dead when you ate it the first time, so it’s twice dead now.**

“That doesn’t even make sense! We’ve got nothing in the fridge, it’s this or it’s nothing!”

Venom hissed, their whole tongue practically vibrating as it hung out of their mouth. Eddie just about dropped the burrito.

Frantically, Eddie tried to bury any thoughts related to Venom’s tongue. Kind of hard to do when you shared a brain with someone, but that never stopped Eddie from trying. 

It wasn’t like Eddie was nervous about sex or anything like that. They hadn’t shared a body for very long before Eddie had discovered that his needs were _their_ needs. And he had a _lot_ of needs that Venom was more than happy to fill.

This was something – different. This was a need that was a direct result of Venom, and he didn’t know how Venom would react to it.

Eddie threw the burrito back into the fridge. He’d eat it later, when Venom was taking a pseudo-nap or something.

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Get back inside then. We’ll go Mrs. Chen’s place, see what she has.”

Venom cocked their head to the side, their tongue hanging out one side of their mouth.

**You don’t _want_ us to get back inside, Eddie. **

“’Course I do. Mrs. Chen might know you’re here, but the people on the street certainly don’t. Let’s keep it that way, yeah?”

**No**. Venoms head moved closer, suspended by inky black tendrils that melted into Eddie’s chest.

“Alright then, fine.” Eddie stomped out of the kitchen. “Stay hungry then.”

**You’re hungry too, Eddie** , Venom purred, the tongue moving ever closer. It was practically _sinful_ , the way it hung in the air, suspended between them both.   **We can feel it. You’re hungry for something too.**

“I’m hungry for that burrito,” Eddie snapped. This was not a conversation that he needed to be having right now.

**Eddie, we know this feeling. Stop trying to hide.**

“Fuck it, fine!” Eddie flopped down on the couch. “I’m just a little wound up is all. Something in the air,” He chuckled, hoping Venom would just take the hint and let him jack off _normally_.

Venom was silent for a moment, then they leaned in and licked from Eddie’s chin to the top of his head, curving around his face. It was warmer than the rest of Venom, and left a wet residue behind.

The moan Eddie let out was loud enough to shock them both.

**You like this, Eddie.** Venom sounded delighted. **You like our tongue. You like _us_.**

“Maybe,” Eddie choked out, trying to come up with a dignified way to ask Venom to do that again. He didn’t need to, because Venom leaned in and licked his face again, moving slower this time. They went directly down the middle, stopping to push their tongue in Eddie’s mouth just a bit, and that act alone made Eddie’s toes curl.

**We like your tongue too, Eddie. It’s small –**

Eddie barked out a laugh at that.

**It’s small, but we like it.** **We like how it feels against ours.** With that, Venom pushed their tongue in Eddie’s mouth once more, and dragged it against Eddie’s tongue. Eddie gasped, and did his best to move with Venom. This was happening, there was no more pretending. He gave the smallest lick at the intrusion in his mouth, and Venom pulled back.

**It’s rough** , Venom said, a little surprised. **Rougher than ours.**

“I guess,” Eddie whispered, out of breath.

**We love it** , Venom smiled, his mouth wide and tongue out.

Acting on instinct, Eddie did what he had been wanting to do the whole night. He grabbed Venom’s tongue gently with his right hand. He stroked downwards, letting his hand get wet in the process. Venom lit up, although it might have been Eddie’s pleasure reflected.

Eddie closed his eyes, and licked his way up Venom’s tongue. Venom growled, forming a torso and arms as they did.  It tasted _delicious_.

**Eddie –**

The tongue shoved its way back into Eddie’s mouth, and the arms pinned Eddie to the couch. He moaned once more around Venom’s tongue. He had been hard for a while, and finally, _finally_ , he felt a tendril wrap around his cock and start to move. He wasn’t going to last long at all. Not with a tongue like that in his mouth.

Venom’s tongue was everywhere. His face was drenched, and he couldn’t hear Venom speak anymore. All he could feel were thoughts of wanting _more_ , and of wanting it _now_. He took a chance, and licked up the side of Venom’s face, like Venom had done to him not long ago. Venom shuddered, and the tendril on his cock sped up.

“Venom, _baby_ , look at you.”

Venom only growled in response, seemingly unprepared for the effect Eddie had on them. Eddie bent his head to the side, and caught the tip of Venom’s tongue in his mouth. He sucked on it, not breaking eye contact with his symbiote, and they moaned together.

With a final tug from Venom, Eddie came, trying hard not to bite down. He groaned as Venom slowly withdrew his tongue.

Eddie’s eyes followed it the entire time, even as the arms holding him down dissolved back inside him.

**Eddie** , Venom finally broke the silence. **_My_ Eddie**. The voice was shaky, as Eddie imagined his would be. Venom finally retreated inside, sending sparks of love and lust ricocheting through Eddie’s body that he wholeheartedly reciprocated. He put his hand over his heart, and fell asleep, dreaming of art museums.  

**Author's Note:**

> boy oh boy thats a fic huh?? venom really got me huh??  
> Thank you so much for reading. If you leave a review I would be delighted!!


End file.
